


93. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’.”

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, i don't even know what this is, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's inability to sleep causes him to have a revelation.</p><p>Written for malec-clace-sizzy-delena-clizzy on the Tumblr. I hope you like it!</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	93. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichelleM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/gifts).



> I changed the quote a little bit because they're vampires who would already be up at 2 am, but not so much at 2 pm.

Simon stared at the ceiling above Raphael’s bed, counting the tiny cracks in an attempt to lull his mind back to sleep. He had been awake for a half hour or so already, thoughts rushing through head and an almost nervous energy running through his body. Raphael had warned him that he would be restless for a while as his body adjusted to the transformation, but knowing what was happening and dealing with it were two very different things.

Once he hit 300, Simon gave up on his counting. The silence of the hotel was getting to him and he really needed to find something else to focus on. He turned onto his side as carefully as possible, letting his eyes trail down the sleeping form next to him, his boyfriend? Lover? Friend who he sometimes made out with and shared a bed with? They hadn’t really had any sort of discussion about it. It had just sort of happened.

They had grown closer over the past few months. Ever since his turning, Raphael had been there to help him, to guide him through all the new things he had to deal with. He had taught him how to recognize the first signs of hunger, how long he could last without blood, how to use his heightened senses and encanto, and how to say the word God again. But more than that, he had given Simon a place to belong and people who accepted and understood him. 

Clary accepted him, of course, and even the other Shadowhunters, to a point, but none of them really understood what he was going through. Raphael understood. Raphael had once been a mundane, and knew what it felt like to lose everything. He had told Simon about his mortal life, about his mother and his brothers. And Simon, in turn, had shared stories of his own mother, and his sister. The memories they each shared, of their lives, their happy times, were all laced with the pain of knowing it was a place they could no longer call home. 

But something changed in those conversations. Over the months of growing closer to Raphael, of learning to live with who and what he had become, something shifted. Simon realized that he had found a new home, not in the Hotel Du Mort, as Raphael had once told him he could, but in Raphael himself. The hotel was a place to live. It served only the purpose of sheltering him from the sun, and giving him a place to lay his head. But Raphael had become all the things he never thought he could have again. He was the one person who Simon could always be 100% himself around with no fear of judgment. He was protection and acceptance.

 _And love_ , Simon thought with a start. He hadn’t really realized it before, but somehow, at some point, he had fallen completely in love with Raphael Santiago.

Unthinking, reeling from the internal revelation, Simon leaned down and pressed his lips to Raphael’s. It was a soft kiss, but the other man was reacting in seconds, mouth responding almost automatically to the situation.

A soft groan escaped Raphael’s throat, more a sleepy protest than a sign of arousal, but Simon’s gut didn’t know the difference. He rolled over a bit more and brought his hand up to cup the side of Raphael’s face, nipping at his lower lip until his mouth opened to allow Simon access. He deepened the kiss, letting out a soft groan of his own.

After a few minutes, Raphael brought his hands up to Simon’s chest, pushing him away slightly with a louder groan. “Simon,” he protested. “What the hell time is it?”

Simon rolled away from him for a brief moment to check his phone on the bedside table. “Two…” he said sheepishly, rolling back to face Raphael, who was glaring at him.

“You did not just wake me up at 2 in the afternoon because you were ‘in the mood’,” he said flatly.

Simon’s eyes went wide. “No, no,” he said quickly, “I can see how you could get that idea, with the kissing, and the noises, and the–“ he cut himself off, “whatever. No, I woke you up because— I mean I didn’t really plan on waking you up—I just got a little carried away and—“

“Simon,” Raphael cut off his rambling, “spit it out.”

He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really thought about how he was going to tell Raphael, or how Raphael was going to react. It was possible that Raphael didn’t feel the same and that he was just going to make everything super awkward. But he was staring at Simon now and he had to say something, so it might as well be the truth. “I had a revelation and it made me want to kiss you,” he said lamely. “I didn’t really think about it waking you up,” he added. “I’m sorry.”

Raphael sighed. “What was this revelation?”

“I’minlovewithyou,” Simon mumbled averting his eyes. 

He felt Raphael freeze for a second before he spoke, “What did you say?”

Simon took a deep, unnecessary breath. “I couldn’t sleep and I started thinking about the past few months, about everything you’ve done for me and everything we’ve been through. I was thinking about not being able to go home and how you’ve become my new home and I realized part of the reason that’s true is because I fell for you. Because I’m in love with you, Raphael.” He paused for a second, chancing a glance up at Raphael’s face, still frozen in quiet shock. Simon’s heart dropped. “I totally understand if you—“

Simon’s speech was cut off by Raphael’s lips pressing into his own. It wasn’t a very long kiss, just a quick crash of lips before Raphael took Simon’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “I love you too, Simon,” he said and Simon felt the grin creep across his face.

He started to lean in again, but Raphael pushed him away. “That does not mean I approve of you waking me up in the middle of the afternoon because you had an epiphany,” he said sternly and then settled himself back down in the bed. “In the future, I would appreciate if you kept your revelations quiet until I have had at least 8 hours of sleep.”

Raphael closed his eyes then, but Simon could see the hint of a smile that was still twitching at the edges of his lips. “Of course,” he acquiesced, scooting closer to Raphael. “I will do my best.” He pressed a kiss to Raphael’s cheek and then cuddled in closer, throwing an arm across his chest and closing his eyes as well. 

“Good,” Raphael said quietly shifting slightly so he could wrap an arm around Simon’s shoulders.

Simon had no illusions that he would sleep any more today, but he was perfectly content to lay here until Raphael woke up again.


End file.
